In the Rain
by IkutoSohma
Summary: Touma thinks he's straight but when he catches a glance at Masaru while changing he starts thinking he's not. Will he follow his heart or be left alone in the rain? Slightly AU, rated M for yaoi and some words. TOMATO/ToumaxMasaru


Author's Note: A TOMATO fanfiction (Touma x Masaru) that is set in the Digimon Savers universe with some slight changes not entirely AU though. Touma POV.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, except my own made up ones, and I do not own the Digimon series. I do however support Digimon pairings.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Ocean View

* * *

I am the Austrian Genuis Prince of the Norstein family; Touma H. Norstein and I have been partnered up with the most idiotic, insane, and dangerously powerful member of DATS; Masaru Daimon. Of course I rejected the idea of being partnered up with him at first but I eventually began to get used to it, although it still made my blood boil when he did something stupid like right now when he had the idea of chasing Dolphmon by himself by swimming after it. I sighed and insisted he wait for me to go get the boat, which was only two minutes away by walking and exactly 56.2 seconds away by running, the 'strongest street fighter in Japan' glared at me with those hazel eyes of his. "Aniki, we should wait for Touma to get the boat." Agumon stated, gripping the boy's orange shirt, and looking out into the water the Dinosaur gasped when he saw a speck of movement in the water before getting ready to launch an attack at a school of fish that he thought was Dolphmon.

"Agumon! That isn't Dolphmon," Masaru said sharply as I just shrugged and began running to get the boat, the run would've been more better if I could've discussed strategies with Gaomon but he had decided to go with Yoshino and Ikuto to find Crabmon who had also snuck through the Digital Gate into the human world. "Just hurry up, Tonma-kun!" I gritted my teeth when I heard the insult, but why was Masaru using it now after we had agreed to be friends?

"This is the worst." I suddenly found myself using Yoshino's catchphrase, although it applied well to this sort of situation. Being stuck with Masaru was the worst sometimes. Soon my run was over and I found myself quickly changing into my DATS uniform before driving the boat over to the pier where Masaru was, I knew he had forgotten his uniform so I had threw his extra set into the boat ahead of time. It was good to plan ahead, especially when it came to planning with Masaru. "Get in." I said quickly, Masaru looked at Agumon and transported the lizard into his Digivice before putting a lock on the exit data stream like I had taught him to. Poor Agumon had no way of escaping the Digivice prison now.

"Aniki! Let me out, Aniki!" Agumon whined pitifully, Masaru just shrugged and jumped onto the boat and I drove off at full speed. "Aniki..."

"Agumon, you'll have to stay in there for now. Hey, Touma!" I glanced at him, blue eyes staring into hazel, he glanced at my uniform and I jerked my thumb to the back of the boat where his own uniform waited for him. "Thank you, Touma." I blinked, it wasn't everyday that Masaru would say thank you to me, sure he would always say it to Yoshino and the others but not to me. I blushed lightly, but he didn't notice and he would never notice.

"Dolphmon is exactly ten minutes away, he's hiding deep under the water meaning we'll have to put on our scuba gear." I informed my teammate who had begun taking off his shirt. I slowed down a little so Masaru wouldn't fall off the boat, the wind was picking up and the water was getting choppy meaning that the faster I went the better the chance Masaru would be getting wet. Curiously I glanced to the back of the boat to see if Masaru was done changing, Masaru had his back turned to me and my gaze soon wandered to his ass and I knew that I was staring to much. I gasped to myself and shook my head, eyes turning back to the view in front of me.

"Enjoying the view?" Masaru asked as he put on his uniform, I blushed and felt him stare at me from behind while I looked out at the water around me. "Touma, you look as red as a tomato.." I gulped hoping he wouldn't figure out that I had been staring at him, he clasped his fist into his palm. "You must be sick or something." At least he didn't know that I had been staring at him, but why had my gaze drift to his ass? I mean it isn't like I'm attracted to him.

"Masaru, I feel fine. Now, let's go get Dolphmon..." With that we left to go chase the dolphin Digimon through the waters, the mission wasn't too hard seeing as how Dolphmon was a carefree Digimon that didn't pay attention much. So we soon returned to HQ with Dolphmon's Digitama.

* * *

"So, what did you and Masaru do?" Yoshino asked, noticing the light pink blush on my face as I walked into the Digital Dive room with Dolphmon's Digitama. Yoshino, Miki, and Megumi were the only ones in the room, Captain Satsuma, Ikuto, and Masaru were out somewhere. "Have a little fun?" I choked on the tea that Kamemon had just brought me, my light blush becoming a deeper red.

"Yoshino, Masaru and I located the Dolphmon and brought back his Digitama as you can see." I glanced at the egg being transported back to the Digital World, Yoshino followed my gaze but just frowned. "Nothing else happened, besides I don't know what you may think my sexuality is but I know I'm straight!" Yoshino just chuckled lightly to herself before beginning to walk out, she looked back at me with his weird dark pink eyes.

"C'mon, we're going to a restaurant." Yoshino told me as she walked over and dragged me out of the room, leaving Miki and Megumi to just blink at us and whisper.

"Where are you taking me, my shift isn't over yet-"

"You're lying, I checked your schedule actually Gaomon told me what your schedule was." I blinked in surprise, then glanced down at my Digivice where I could see the wolf whistling. "You were supposed to get off work three hours ago, this is the second time I've got you working overtime at DATS. Don't you have anything else to do in your spare time?"

"No," I mumbled sadly, I had nothing else to do except lay on my black leather couch while watching TV. Yoshino grumbled something before yanking me into the limo that was waiting outside, again I heard whistling coming from my Digivice. So they had planned this!

"You're taking me out to dinner." What the hell?

* * *

"This is the best." Yoshino sighed happily as she bit into another piece of delicious crab, she was currently stuffing her face as I just groaned as I looked at the prices of the things she had ordered off the menu. This was going to cost me. "So, what's going on between you and Masaru?"

"Nothing," I said solemnly as I took a sip of my tea, this time not choking like I had before.

"Liar," Yoshino replied, I huffed and then began eating my meal while Yoshino devoured yet another crab. "We all know you like him!"

"We?"

"The whole of DATS, Miki and Megumi were the ones who started suspecting first. The only ones that don't know are Masaru and Agumon..." Thank god, I didn't want him to think I was a gay asshole but then another thought struck me. Yoshino had sounded like she was just taking a short break before she wanted to continue.. "But we plan on telling Masaru soon." Fuck.

"Yoshino, I'm telling you.. I do not like-"

"Like who?" Oh crap, I turned around to come face to face with Masaru dressed in what seemed to be fancy clothes and.. Did he cut his hair? He looked more like his old self, he had the same haircut he had when I had seen him in the photo. Of course he was younger in the photo, now he was eighteen. "What, you guys couldn't wait for me before starting to eat?" He huffed before taking a seat, now I understood why Yoshino had asked for a table with three chairs. She had been expecting him to come.

"Ah, Masaru. I actually didn't even tell Touma that you were coming, I didn't want to scare him out of paying for this meal." Who said I was still gonna pay for it? "Sit, sit. We have plenty of time to eat, seeing as how it's only 6:00 PM." This was gonna be a long and awkward night..

* * *

It turned out to be a pretty okay dinner, I had pulled Yoshino aside while Masaru was ordering and asked her not to say anything because of course it wasn't true and I didn't want to ruin any future missions with Masaru by risking my friendship with Masaru. Yoshino agreed on one condition, I was to be her slave for the next week I had agreed to her terms and now I had to do whatever she told me to starting tomorrow. "So, what shall we do now?"

"Oh, I know! Let's go see some fireworks, I heard that they have a show going on down at the amusement park. We can go on some of the rides and then watch the fireworks when they come on at 10:00!" It was becoming more and more obvious that Yoshino had planned this whole thing and probably wouldn't stop until I was out of money and the truth was I didn't have that much with me. Probably only enough to get us into the amusement park, it was a good thing they sold all day passes so we didn't have to buy tickets for the rides all the time.

"Let's go then." Masaru grinned, he then explained on how he wanted to challenge me to a contest to see who could last the longest on the fastest roller-coaster they had in the amusement park, obviously I wanted to prove myself better than him so I accepted. This was also to prove to Yoshino how deep my rivalry really ran and how much I didn't like him, this was also another way to prove myself better than Masaru. "Hm, I would have to say that one is the fastest one!" Masaru exclaimed, suddenly pointing at a nearby roller-coaster while we walked through the amusement park. He looked like a little kid, and I couldn't help but smile at his excitement but then my eyes darkened and I turned away slowly nodding my head before we walked off in the direction of the roller-coaster.

"This doesn't seem too bad." Yoshino had decided to go on the ride with us, she carefully stepped into the cart and was thankful she didn't have her Digivice with her or else we would've either lost them or Agumon would pull a stupid stunt and frighten all the children in the area. It was definitely a good thing that they had left their Digimon and Digivices at home..

"Hurry up!" Masaru complained as we waited for the other people to get into their own carts, soon the bars swung down and locked us into the ride. "Finally!" The ride started and we began to move up as the track turned into a hill, I noticed that Yoshino had decided to grip the bar and close her eyes when we got near the top. I relaxed and closed my eyes, soon a hand gripped my shirt and I merely ignored it because I knew it was just Yoshino trying to find something else to grip. Soon I heard a familiar 'woohoo' and knew Masaru was enjoying the ride as he sped down the hill, the hand that was gripping me retracted and I soon opened my eyes only to have Masaru stare at me with a smug grin plastered on his face. "Scared?"

"No." I said calmly, he threw his arms up as we went down another hill but he gripped the bar tightly along with everyone else as we went upside down. "This is nothing." Soon the ride was over and Yoshino had at some point on the ride opened her eyes, she was smiling.

"I can't believe I'm say this but..." She began walking away from the ride, we followed. "That was so fun!" After a few more times going on different rides we had settled down and Masaru ended up treating himself and us to some cotton candy.

"What time is it?" I asked, hoping the fireworks would start soon as we found a place under a tree that was located in a field where the viewing for the fireworks was.

"10:05," Yoshino looked at her watch as we all leaned against the tree and slumped down, Yoshino sighed. "The fireworks are late, this is the worst!"

"Huh? Hey look!" Masaru pointed up into the night sky, a blast of pink, blue, and orange had just gone off and we had almost missed it. The fireworks had started and the three of us sat there, eating our cotton candy, and watched the lights go off. "Thank you, Touma."

"Hm? You're welcome." I yawned, today had been tiring and I hadn't had any sleep since yesterday afternoon when I had taken a nap. "Mm. This is good cotton candy." That was the last thing I said before drifting off into sleep while watching the fireworks go off, I don't even think Yoshino or Masaru noticed I had fallen asleep.

* * *

How was the first chapter? Write a review, also don't think this story with be short.. It's gonna have a lot of twists and turns!


End file.
